fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield Limesley
Garfield Limesley is the main antagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2. He is a orange cat who seeks to get rid of the Watterson Family's house and replace it with a new mansion designed by himself. Homever, he is actually is the greedy owner of the failed amusement park, Rainbowland, who seeks to enslave the kids and bring them to his park in order to attract more customers. He is voiced by the series' creator, Ben Bocquelet. Personality He is evil, arrogant, cowardly, greedy, pompous, wealthy, egotistical, narcissistic, sophisticated, haughty, and a snobbish businessman. Despite ruling his casino, he doesn't seem to take Richard Watterson seriously, ridiculing him and deliberately not inviting Nicole to his amusement park, and instead wants to kill her. He's always surrounded by his minions and bodyguards. History Garfield Limesley is first seen as a casino gambler against Billiam, realizing that no one is returning to Rainbowland and that his business is failing. He decides to capture all the Elmore children in order to perform their cartoonish acts in his amusement park, hoping that it could bring back customers as his newest attractions and save his business from foreclosure, unaware that Billiam is shocked and terrified that Garfield will steal more costumers. When Billiam managed to catch Gumball and Anais, Limesley interrogated them about their father's presence, but he learned too late that Richard allowed Nicole to open up a hole in the tent to allow the limo to fly out, which distracted him and Billiam long enough to allow the kids to escape. Richard then run over to the park's systems tower, when he turned off all the lights and security systems to allow the children to escape with Nicole from the park. Nicole and Richard then escaped away with his kids, which incited an angry and now-sinister Limesley to reboot his systems, though this only starts a fire triggered by his own enraged mismanagement, putting the entire park in flames and forcing all attendants to flee away in safety. With the animals and the troupe having escaped, Limesley furiously orders for Billiam, who is fed with his abuse, to be fired, knows that Nicole let the troupe in putting the park out of business. However, the police arrive and arrests Billiam for his actions. It points out that Limesley has bigger problems to deal first as Rainbowland is burning thanks to Limesley's foolishness, something which Limesley realized too late. He is last seen moping in defeat as he watches his park being burned down. Afterwards, he is arrested and put to trial by the authorities for arson and misconduct. Appearence Quotes Trivia *Garfield has a few similarities with The Coachman from Pinocchio as both own an amusement park which turns humans into animals (The Coachman's Pleasure Island turned naughty little boys into donkeys, while the Park turned all the Richwood citizens into dogs). Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Con Artists Category:Arrested Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant